Such an x-ray device is widely known according to the prior art. In such devices, a generator is positioned or mounted on the floor of a room accommodating the x-ray device. An x-ray source is fixed to a ceiling stand which is accommodated, for its part, in a moveable fashion in a guide rail mounted on the ceiling of the room. The x-ray source is connected to the generator via an at least 24 m long high-voltage cable. The high-voltage cable is fixed to the ceiling via a number of fixing means guided on the guide rail in a moveable manner and is suspended between the fixing means in loops. If the position of the x-ray source changes, the high-voltage cable can thus be moved to and fro thereby ensuring an adequate freedom of movement of the x-ray tube.